


New Fitting

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, canon-divergence, episode tag: ‘body parts’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Following the transfer of the child from Keiko to himself, Julian approaches Garak for a new set of clothes.





	New Fitting

Julian awkwardly crosses his hands over his stomach as he strolls into Garak’s shop. Cringing, he tugs at the bottom of his uniform top, hoping to pull it over the new bulge that sits low at his abdomen, which is starting to bear resemblance to a small watermelon. Upon finding nobody else in the shop except Garak himself, Julian heaves a sigh of relief as he approaches Garak from behind.

Garak’s currently engrossed with the new shipment of fabrics when he hears Julian’s shuffling footsteps.

“Ah, a customer.” Garak proclaims, turning around. He spreads his hands. “Doctor. What could I do for you this fine afternoon?” His eyes sweep up and down across Julian’s figure. If he was surprised, he must’ve hid it very well because Julian doesn’t detect a hint of alarm in his voice when he remarks, “Oh. That’s quite a development since I saw you yesterday.”

“Go on, then.” grumbles Julian. “ _Gawk_ at me.”

Garak takes one step back and takes it in again. “If I may ask,” he starts, raising an ocular ridge, “how did this come about?”

“It’s Miles’ and Keiko’s child.” Julian puts a hand over the swelling. “Keiko was in a shuttle accident this morning.”

Garak winces, slightly. “That couldn’t have been good for Mrs O’Brien and her child.”

“It wasn’t, indeed.” Julian takes a breath. “Her child’s life was in danger and we needed to transfer the child to another uterus. To preserve both of their lives.”

“Kira offered to receive the child.” recalls Julian. “But her biology just wasn’t compatible.”

“And so you underwent the transfer instead.” Garak concludes.

“It was a quick decision. We couldn’t wait any longer.” Julian shrugs. “So there you have it. I’m pregnant, Garak.”

“Well, then you must be here for a new fitting.” Garak waves a hand over the bulge. “Or else you’re going to wear out all your existing garments.”

“I suppose,” says Julian, and Garak waves him over to a chair where he can sit down while Garak retrieves his measuring tools from the back.

Julian winces at his image in the full-body mirror. Garak notices his visible discomfort, and instructs him to stand with his back to the mirror as he takes his measurements.

“It’s just really odd, Garak.”

Garak moves the tool over Julian’s shoulder. “What exactly do you mean by that, my dear Doctor?”

“Well, I didn’t think I’d ever need to go through a pregnancy. Especially after I was sure I wanted to transition and started my testosterone treatments.” Julian sighs. “And look where I am, carrying the child of my best friend.”

Garak straightens up. “I can definitely see, that this can be a very disorienting experience for you, given your circumstances.”

“Disorienting is right.” Julian rolls his shoulders, releasing the tension in his muscles. “As I walked here from the infirmary I couldn’t help but feel that everyone was staring.”

“And who knows what they might’ve been thinking about me. I must be quite a spectacle. Cases like this are rare. They do exist, I do know of a few cases, but I’ve never treated such a case personally.”

“It’s so confusing, you know,” Julian says, and Garak responds with a small hum as he measures down the side of Julian’s arm. “I’ve never felt dysphoric about, well, certain parts of my anatomy in the past, but now that I’m using those parts for the purposes they were intended for, I’m really starting to feel that this isn’t me at all. This wasn’t how I wanted to express myself.”

“You shouldn’t have put yourself through this turmoil, if you had any premonitions that it would cause you great misery.” Garak says. “You could’ve searched for another willing recipient. But it’s all too late now, isn’t it? _No use crying over spilt milk,_ as you humans say.”

“It’s a very mixed feeling, really. I feel utterly baffled by this turn of events, but deep down I know that I want to see this through. I did it for my best friend, and for that I’m just the slightest bit positive about it.” Julian wrings his hands.

“You did it for a noble cause, Doctor.”

“I did it, knowing that there weren’t many other options left and that one choice was just there, sitting on the table in front of me. I couldn’t let the child die.” Julian murmurs. “And so I took that choice.”

“It was a very noble choice.” Garak assures, nodding as he places a hand on Julian’s upper arm. “And now, about your new clothes. I was thinking,” Garak says, his voice trailing off, “I just got a new shipment of fabrics today. I’d suggest that we could come up with an ensemble as dazzling as possible, so that everyone will have something else to gawk at aside from that baby bump of yours.” Garak steps closer. “Could I?”

Julian’s face lights up. “Oh, go ahead.” Reaching down, he goes for Garak’s hand, and rests it upon his stomach, and lays his hand on top of Garak’s.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be a great father, for the time being.” Garak marvels. “I’m sure the O’Briens are very proud of you.”


End file.
